wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for druids
Druids, like warriors, can make use of the stance conditional. See Making a macro: Conditionals for more information. Miscellaneous Macros Enrage Bash and Regrowth(Friendly Target) or Wrath (Harmable Target) /castsequence Enrage,Bash(Rank 3) /cast help Regrowth(Rank 10); harm Wrath(Rank 10) Casting with mouse over /cast exists[] example, you are trying to cast rejuvination on a nontargeted player your macro would look like this, /cast exists[] Rejuvenation you can then bind this macro to a hotkey and mouseover your target and press your hotkey and you will cast your highest rank rejuvination. Cast innervate on yourself without changing target /cast target=player Innervate Note that the `target=player' bit is not an instruction to change the target to yourself. Rather, it specifies the spell-target for the spell to follow (here the innervate), which is totally different from your `current' target. Viz, your `current' target won't be changed when this macro is used. If a target-change was to take place and you were to damage another target on accident you would lose any combo-points you had stacked. Buffing This will cast Thorns and then MOTW on your target. /castsequence reset=target Thorns, Mark of the Wild A play on this macro for feral druids self-buff is: /castsequence target=player reset=20/combat Omen of Clarity, Mark of the Wild, Thorns The one below is a little more involved, but easy to use. *Using the left mouse button will buff your current target with MotW, then Thorns if pressed a second time. If you hold shift, it will rebuff your target with Thorns. *Using the right mouse button will buff yourself with MotW, then Thorns on the second press. Shift + right clicking will rebuff yourself with Thorns. *Since Thorns wears off faster than MotW, it is nice to have a way to rebuff without having to cycle through MotW first. The shift modifier was added to address this. Why not cast Thorns first, then? Not everyone in the party should get Thorns cast on them when in a group. *The cast sequence will reset after 6 seconds for self-buffing and after changing targets for target buffing. /cast button:2, target=player Thorns /castsequence button:2, target=player reset=6 Mark of the Wild, Thorns /cast button:1 Thorns /castsequence button:1 reset=target Mark of the Wild, Thorns Another buffing macro but with better control. If you click it with the middle button of the mouse it casts Gift of the Wild, if you click with right button it casts Thorns, if u activate it with some other thing it casts Mark of the Wild: #show Gift of the Wild /cast button:3 Gift of the Wild; button:2 Thorns; Mark of the Wild Moonfire/Rejuvenation This macro allows you to cast moonfire on a harmable target and rejuvenation on a healable one. /cast help Rejuvenation; harm Moonfire This version will work more closely like WoW's spellcasting system. Holding ALT will cast Rejuvenation on yourself regardless of who you're targeting; otherwise it behaves like the macro above. (Credits go to Kylarri of Staghelm) /cast target=player help Rejuvenation ; harm Moonfire ; Rejuvenation Wrath/Regrowth This macro allows you to cast wrath on a harmable target and regrowth on a healable one. /cast help Regrowth; harm Wrath This version will work more closely like WoW's spellcasting system. Holding ALT will cast Regrowth on yourself regardless of who you're targeting; otherwise it behaves like the macro above. (Credits go to Kylarri of Staghelm) /cast target=player help Regrowth ; harm Wrath ; Regrowth Starfire/Healing Touch This macro allows you to cast Starfire on a hostile target and Healing Touch on a friendly one. If the ALT key is held down you will cast Healing Touch on yourself. (Credits go to Kylarri of Staghelm) /cast target=player help Healing Touch ; harm Starfire ; Healing Touch Gathering and Tracking Macros The Druid has one tracking ability that can be selected: this can, however, put a dint in your gathering prospects, and only be cast in cat form. /castsequence stance:3 reset=combat track humanoids, find herbs, find minerals /castsequence nostance:3 find minerals, find herbs The stance:3 checks can remove the track humanoid when not in cat form (stance 3) The reset=combat changes it so that after a combat, it automatically goes back to track humanoids first, no matter what was previously cast (so you can see if any others are around) Feral/Caster Dual-use Macros Faerie Fire in caster or moonkin, or Feral Faerie Fire in bear/cat: /cast stance:1/3 Faerie Fire (Feral)(); stance:5nostance Faerie Fire() Similar to the above, this macro casts Faerie Fire in caster, moonkin/tree of life, travel, and aquatic forms, Feral Faerie Fire in bear/cat: #showtooltip /cast nostancestance:2/4/5 Faerie Fire; stance:1/3Faerie Fire (Feral)() Cyclone or use trinket in feral form (replace trinket name): /use stance Ogre Mauler's Badge /stopmacro stance /cast nostance Cyclone /party casting CYCLONE on >>> %T <<<< Questing/Dialogue bypass/Faerie Fire/Faerie Fire (Feral)/start melee Macro This one's a bit weird, I admit, but will do the following: Attempt to bypass any initial dialogue with an NPC (such as a banker or flightmaster, or any NPC with only one quest available), Select the first quest reward available (can be dangerous if you get too addicted to this macro), Turn in a quest, cast Faerie Fire if in caster form, cast FFF if in Cat or Bear form, or start to melee your target if possible. Credit for the first 6 lines goes to www.Feign.org from back in the halcyon days of CC Rep farming when it was possible to get a quest done twice in one go - with a fast mount and mad skills. The last line added by Coldbear of Ravenholdt-US. Do not add the command /startattack no matter how tempting it is, you'll inevitably find yourself turning in a quest in a neutral town with hilarious consequences. /script SelectGossipAvailableQuest(1) /script SelectGossipActiveQuest(1) /script CompleteQuest() /script SelectGossipOption(1) /script AcceptQuest() /script GetQuestReward(1) /cast nostance Faerie Fire; Faerie Fire (Feral)() Nature's Grasp/Follow In the laziness department, people who use the /follow command to go afk in a wide variety of in-game activities (Molten Core runs, AV, corpse-runs) are generally recognized to be a step above. If you'd like to join this elite but misunderstood crowd, and cut down on your UI clutter at the same time, install this someplace conveniently: #showtooltip Nature's Grasp() /cast Nature's Grasp() /follow Maim / Lacerate / Healing Touch rank 4 This will give you one button that when you are in bear form does Lacerate; in cat it does Maim, and in caster it does a downranked Healing Touch. The button will show the icon for whichever skill/spell is up. #showtooltip /cast stance:1 Lacerate; stance:3 Maim; nostance Healing Touch(rank 4) You could also add "stance:5 Lifebloom" to cast lifebloom when in tree form if you're resto, or "stance:5 Starfire(rank 8)" if moonkin. Or replace with whatever spells you feel appropriate, of course. Healing Macros * New in 2.3 is the ability to click on spells while in cat/bear form and break those forms to caster form. This makes the need for the "/cancelform" portion of a macro useless. Hover Healing Just hover your mouse over the target to heal them (this works with the party or raid names on the left): /cast target=mouseover,help,nodeadhelptarget=playerHealing Touch * Healing Touch can be replaced by any other healing or remove poison spell. If you have no valid mouseover or target, you will heal yourself. Nature's Swiftness + Healing Touch - without global cooldown Omit target=player to heal your target instantly instead of yourself. Use Healing Touch(Rank 10) and lower for lower ranks of the spell. You can use this macro while you are moving, but if you are, you must click this macro twice to perform the heal. /cast Nature's Swiftness /cast target=player Healing Touch In order to make this button an "emergency heal" button, place another /stopcasting at the beginning: /stopcasting /cast Nature's Swiftness /cast target=player Healing Touch Whatever spell you might be casting at the time you hit this button will be cancelled and your emergency heal will be an instant one. Please note that you cannot use these macros in Tree Form, since you cannot cast Healing Touch, in case of the emergency button, replace Healing Touch with Regrowth. Another option might be to let the macro check whether you are in Tree Form or not. Another version of this macro could be: /cast Nature's Swiftness /castsequence mod:alt,target=playerhelptarget=playerreset=25/combat/target Healing Touch,Rejuvenation What this version of the macro will do, is that if you double-click it while pressing the `alt' key it will cast the instant-heal on yourself. Clicking for a third time will cast rejuvenation as well. The macro works with self-cast regardless of what your current target is and without introducing a target-change ofcourse. You may change the `alt' bit to `ctrl' or `shift' if that suits you better. If you double-click this macro without pressing `alt' and if your current target is friendly it will cast the instant-heal on your current target. Clicking on it for a third time will cast rejuvenation as well. Another version casting Healing Touch or Regrowth depending on the current stance: #showtooltip form:5Regrowth;Healing Touch /cast Nature's Swiftness /cast form:5Regrowth;Healing Touch While in Tree of Life stance this macro will cast Regrowth instead of Healing Touch. Lifebloom/Rejuvenation Rotation #showtooltip Lifebloom /castsequence modifier:alt,target=playerexists[] reset=7 Lifebloom, Rejuvenation, Lifebloom Macro can be cast on mouseover target, target, or alt-self. This macro functions as a way to have one button for the heal rotation of Lifebloom/Rejuvenation. If you click it: * 1st time: casts Lifebloom1 * 2nd time: casts Rejuvenation * 3rd time: casts Lifebloom2 * (cast sequence resets) * 4th time: casts Lifebloom3 * NOTE: If you wait 7 seconds the macro resets so you can start the process over again. Rejuvenation and Swiftmend #showtooltip Swiftmend /castsequence exists,help reset=12/target Rejuvenation, Swiftmend /stopmacro exists,help /castsequence modifier:alt,target=playerexists[] reset=12 Rejuvenation, Swiftmend Macro can be cast on mouseover target, target, or alt-self. Macro casts Rejuvenation on target, then when clicked again for same target will cast Swiftmend(If no cooldown). Lifebloom on Focustarget This macro is useful for quickly reacting to raid damage on fights like Aran where the kill target randomly selects and damages members of a party. Just hit this macro each time you see the target of your focus change: #showtooltip Lifebloom /cast noharm Lifebloom Healing against Anzu Flight Form quest This macro can temporarily replace your usual Rejuvenation macro against Anzu. Hold shift to target the Eagle Spirit, control for the Falcon, and alt for the Hawk. This will cause the macro to cast Rejuvenation rank 1. Without a modifier, it will target your party leader (usually the tank to mark your opponents) and cast your max rank Rejuvenation. #showtooltip Rejuvenation /target modifier:shift Eagle Spirit; modifier:ctrl Falcon Spirit; modifier:alt Hawk Spirit; party1 /cast modifier Rejuvenation (Rank 1); Rejuvenation /targetlasttarget (Created by Ewile of Maelstrom US) Feral Macros Equips healing weapon/idol when out of form and dps/tank weapon/idol when switching back into form #showtooltip Dire Bear Form /equip stance:1/3 Epoch-Mender /equip stance:1/3 Idol of the Emerald Queen /cast nostance Dire Bear Form /cancelform /equip nostance Earthwarden /equip nostance Idol of Brutality (To use this for cat form, just replace Dire Bear Form with Cat Form.) This macro will cancelform and equip your healing weapon/idol so you can heal yourself then when you go back into feral form, equip your dps or tanking weapon and idol. You can use one for cat and one for bear, they are compatable with each other. Very useful since you usually pop out of form to heal yourself. Mangle (Bear) if you have enough rage and its cooldown is up, else Maul, turning on autoattack /cast Mangle (bear)() /cast maul /startattack Another version adding a +use trinket at the beginning /use /stopcasting /cast Mangle (bear)() /cast maul /startattack Taunt and start autoattack if it is off /cast Growl /startattack Use this if you find yourself Growling and not autoattacking, losing the mob after the taunt wears off. Especially useful if you have enabled the option to turn autoattack off when you change targets. Mangle (Cat) then start autoattack /cast Mangle (Cat) /startattack Variation to use a +use item first /use /stopcasting /cast Mangle (Cat) /startattack Ravage with Tiger's Fury One button push for ravage. /cast Tiger's Fury /stopcasting /cast Ravage This either Shreds or casts Tiger's Fury and Ravage. As opposed to the macro above this requires two button presses. /cast nostealth Shred /castsequence stealth reset=6 Tiger's Fury, Ravage /stopmacro stealth /startattack The two above macros suffer from one single disadvantage - it makes it hard or problematic to get off a Ravage when you are low on Energy. Situations in which it may commonly be desirable to do so are: middle of a pvp fight when you've just managed to get out of combat and gotten back into prowl and have less than a second to get off a Ravage, in times when you grind questmobs or just mobs in general with the mobs being in close proximity and not being difficult enough to warrant shifting out and re-healing yourself in between 'pulls' when you may wish to maximize time in combat as opposed to just minimize the time spent fighting each mob. Simply change the second line in the second macro to /cast stealth Ravage, and remove the third line, and the macro will just cast either Shred or Ravage, as appropriate, but if you wish to ever use TF, you now have to bind another key to TF - and keys are in short supply for most druids. Pounce/Shred, Claw, Rake, Rip Finally While in cat form you will need to be prowling for this to work correctly. (Druids no longer need to be behind the target to land Pounce.) You may also want to substitute Ferocious Bite for Rip when fighting lower level Mobs, and Mangle for Claw if you have that ability. Note that this macro does not take advantage of faster combo point generation from Primal Fury, and will also not account for misses, dodges or parries. /castsequence stealthpounce;reset=25/combat/target shred, claw, claw, rake, rip, claw, claw Cat Opener(Pounce, Ravage)/"Normal" move (Claw, Rake, Mangle, Shred) Combine as you like, very neat since Blizzard gave cat form a "new" stealth bar. /cast stance:3,stealth pounce or ravage /cast stance:3 Claw, Rake, Mangle or Shred An alternative to the above is to have the "front" moves and "behind" moves together. This way the button you have to hit is depending on position (eases up memory load). First one will cast Pounce if stealthed otherwise Claw/Mangle. Second will cast Ravage if stealthed else Shred. Note the startattack with nostealth modifier wich will fire if you don't have enough energy for the attack (good when switching between mobs). Also note that there are no stance modifiers, you can add that if needed, other way is to put these macros on the "cat" bar. Front macro: #showtooltip stealth Pounce; nostealth Claw /cast stealth Pounce; Claw /startattack nostealth And if you have mangle (note that you need to specify rank of mangle or leave a pair of empty brackets at the end "Mangle (Cat) ()" to cast the highest rank of Mangle (Cat)). #showtooltip stealth Pounce; nostealth Mangle (Cat)(Rank #) /cast stealth Pounce; nostealth Mangle (Cat)(Rank #) /startattack nostealth Behind macro: #showtooltip stealth Ravage; nostealth Shred /cast stealth Ravage; nostealth Shred /startattack nostealth Prowl/Pounce/Mangle This macro adds Prowl and Pounce to the Mangle button, since those are all used at different times, and makes sure the proper tooltip is showing. Replace "Mangle (Cat)()" with "Shred" or "Claw", if you don't have Mangle yet. This macro does the following: Prowls if unstealthed and not in combat Unprowls if stealthed, not in combat, and alt is held down (for not accidentally breaking Prowl) Pounces if stealthed, and have a target Mangles otherwise #showtooltip nocombat Prowl; nocombat Pounce; combat Mangle (Cat)() /cast nocombat Prowl; nocombat, modifier:alt Prowl; combat Mangle (Cat)(); exists Pounce All in one cat attack form (Low level) #showtooltip nocombat Prowl; nocombat Shred; combat Claw /cast nostealth Prowl; stealth Shred; nostealth Claw /stopmacro nostealth /startattack nostealth Bear Form/Spamable Attack /cast Maul /castrandom Mangle (Bear)(), Faerie Fire (Feral)() ....or, also useful... /cast Maul /castrandom Mangle (Bear)(), Mangle (Bear)(), Lacerate, Faerie Fire (Feral) () Note that using Mangle with macros is currently bugged; you must specify the spell rank to use it. Why use it twice? Mangle has a six second cooldown and should always be used when available. Lacerate, once it stacks to five, should only be used occassionally to keep the DOT up. Use this macro carefully; in a non-boss fight you won't be generating enough rage to get all these attacks off. Also, many mobs (Elementals, for example) are immune to bleed effects and so you'll be wasting a lot of rage on an effect the mob is immune to so be careful blindly tanking with this. Some people remove Faerie Fire and press it manually to ensure that the button does some damage with every press. EDIT: Since the fix on Lacerate, most of the aggro caused is upfront, instead of over time. This means Lacerate works against bleed-immune targets. It should also be applied as much as possible for the additional hate it generates. EDIT 2: As of patch 2.4 "''- Non-corporeal Undead and Mechanical creatures are now susceptible to bleed effects." "Basic Bear Tanking Macro" from Karakye 's Meatshield Guide: #showtooltip /castsequence reset=1 Mangle (Bear)(Rank 3), Lacerate, Lacerate, Lacerate ...will Mangle if the cooldown is up on it, otherwise Lacerate. For Night Elves Use shadowmeld if not in a stance or in moonkin form, use prowl if in cat form /cast nostancestance:5 Shadowmeld; stance:3 Prowl Alternatively, #showtooltip nostance Shadowmeld; stance:3 Prowl; stance:1 Growl; stance:2 Aquatic Form; stance:4 Travel Form; stance:5 Flight Form /cast nostance Shadowmeld; stance:3 Prowl; stance:1 Growl /cancelform stance:4/2/5 This macro is the same as the above, except that it also growls while in bear form, switches out of whatever travel form you are in, which is likely the most common action taken while in travel form, traveling aside, and changes tooltips to boot. Note: the stance numbers for the flight form may be wrong if the druid is not feral spec'd. BearPot #show Super Healing Potion /cancelform /use Master Healthstone /use Super Healing Potion /cast nostance Dire Bear Form This macro takes you out of bear form, consumes a health potion and/or healthstone, and changes you back to bear form. The macro occurs instantaneously. If you do not have one or the other it will skip them. The item names can be replaced with whatever appropriate version of the potion or healthstone. Alchemists can replace the potion with Mad Alchemist's Potion for a boost of health and mana, and a random elixir effect. Cat Opener/Normal (Lowbie) /cast nostealthcombat Claw /castsequence nocombat reset=6 Tiger's Fury, Shred /stopmacro stealth /startattack This macro claws if you are unstealthed or in combat but still stealthed (to get you out quick). If you are in stealth but ''not in combat, then it casts tiger's fury on the first press, shred on the second press. The macro finishes by turning on your auto attack if you're not in stealth. The stop macro is in place so that you do not get unstealthed accidently. Can be spammed out of stealth, but should be used a single press at a time when stealthed. Nuking Macros Root, DOT, Debuff /castsequence Entangling Roots, Moonfire, Faerie Fire, Starfire Moonfire seems to have a slight chance to break Entangling Roots, so the reverse order of these two is recommended, but due to casting time of Entangling Roots it requires some distance to target unless you use talents for uninterruptable Roots. An alternative that I (DrakeLord) like is: /castsequence Starfire, Moonfire, Entangling Roots, Insect Swarm, Faerie Fire Obviously take out Insect Swarm if you don't have it. Caster Form/Moonfire Drops out of whatever form you are in and then casts moonfire from the same button. Very useful for taking out runners. /cancelform stance /dismount /cast stance:5Tree of Life;nostanceMoonfire; * Note that Tree of Life should use cast instead of cancelaura due to problems with the stacking auras. Balance Druid Opener This is a very useful macro for balance druids to deal some nice damage when beginning a fight outdoors. This macro will only work if the druid has learned Insect Swarm in their balance talent tree /castsequence reset=target Entangling Roots, Insect Swarm, Faerie Fire, Moonfire, Starfire Or when indoors (This works the best if the druid has a 100% chance to not be interrupted with Starfire since the enemy cannot be rooted in one place) /castsequence reset=target Insect Swarm, Faerie Fire, Moonfire, Starfire You might want to use Starfire as first spell due to its longer cast time. Also, Insect Swarm and Faerie Fire can be cast while running away from the mob. Keep Rooted/sleeped This is a great crowd control ability either in pve or pvp against rogues and warriors. First you root the enemy that you want to save for later, then whenever it's time to re-tangle, just press the key again without changing targets. Also, right-clicking on the macro will change to another target if necessary. /focus btn:2target=focus,noharmtarget=focus,dead /cast target=focusEntangling Roots Or this can be used with hibernate (just don't use both at the same time because of the clearfocus). /focus btn:2target=focus,noharmtarget=focus,dead /cast target=focushibernate You could even put a party note on like " %t is sleeping D.N.D " by adding /stopmacro target=focus,noexists /p %t is Sleeping D.N.D Barkskin + Hurricane /stopmacro channeling:Hurricane /castsequence reset=60/combat Barkskin, Hurricane Totem Destroy /targetexact Wrath of Air Totem /targetexact Mana Spring Totem /targetexact Poison Cleansing Totem /targetexact Windfury Totem V /targetexact Mana Tide Totem /targetexact Grounding Totem /cast Moonfire(Rank 1) Shapeshifting Macros Powershit to break snare/root Powershifting will allow you to instantly break movement affecting effects such as snares or roots. For those with the Furor talent, this technique can also be used for a quick shot of energy or rage. This powershift macro will not shift you out if you are out of mana or in a GCD, so it is safe to tank with. /cast stance:1 !Dire Bear Form /cast stance:2 !Aquatic Form /cast stance:3 !Cat Form /cast stance:4 !Travel Form Combined Powershift and All Terain Best Form Macro This takes you from no-stance to your best speed form. If you are not in combat and can fly, you will fly, if you are in combat and flying, this macro will not do anything, to prevent you from falling. If you are not in combat and are not moving, you will mount. If you are moving and in combat, you will go into Travel Form. If you are swimming you will go into aquatic form. Additionally, if you are in bear or cat form, this macro will powershift you. Hold Ctrl to shift back to caster. Powershifting will allow you to instantly break movement affecting effects such as snares or roots. For those with the Furor talent, this technique can also be used for a quick shot of energy or rage. This powershift macro will not shift you out if you are out of mana or in a GCD, so it is safe to tank with. To use this form as an escape macro, hold ctrl and press the macro to leave your current form, then start spamming the key. You will powershift in travel form to break snares. As soon as you drop combat, you will shift to flight form. /cancelform mod:ctrl /stopmacro mod:ctrl /stopmacro stance:5 /cast combat,stance:1!Dire Bear Form;stealth;combat,stance:3!Cat Form; swimming!Aquatic Form; flyable,nocombat!Swift Flight Form; nomountedgreat gray kodo /cast !Travel Form If you have tree form or moonkin form, change stance:5 in the macro to stance:6 Instant shifting with weapons 2.3 This can be bound to a hotkey for very effective shapeshifting. It's a simple macro for the offtank/dps druid. /equip stance:1 Terestian's Stranglestaff; stance:3 Earthwarden /cast stance:1 Cat Form; stance:3 Dire Bear Form Cat Form, Then Prowl 2.3 This will put you in cat form and then on the next press make you stealth. This will also dismount you and if you're in combat you will cast Tiger's Fury. #show Prowl /stopmacro stealth /dismount mounted,noflying /stopmacro mountedflying /cast nostance:3 Cat Form; stance:3,nostealth,nocombat Prowl; stance:3,nostealth,combat Tiger's Fury Cat Form, Then Prowl This allows the caster to switch from any form to cat form and then prowl which leads into the next macro #show Prowl /cancelform noflying,nostance:3 /dismount mounted,noflying /cast nostance Cat Form; stance:3,nostealth Prowl A variation on the above is as follows, this macro will switch you into cat form if you're not already in it, a second push on the same button will put you into prowl, and a third push will take you out of it again, as long as the cooldown is up, pushing the button will continue to alternately stealth and unstealth you with each click. /cast nostance Cat Form; stance:3 Prowl A reduced error spam version: #show Prowl /stopmacro stealth /dismount mounted,noflying /stopmacro mountedflying /cancelform nostance:3 /cast nostance Cat Form; stance:3,nostealth,nocombat Prowl Feral Form This will put you into Cat Form if out of combat and into Bear if you're in combat. Also push the same button to go into stealth if in Cat Form and will pull aggro if in Bear Form. Might want to put in Feral Charge instead of growl. Can also go straight into Bear form when out of combat by right clicking on the macro. /cast button:2 Bear Form; combat Bear Form; nostance Cat Form; stance:1 Growl; stance:3 Prowl Multi-purpose Ability A nice way to have a special ability within arm's reach all the time is this macro. A good way to use it is by asigning the key to the left of the "1" to your BottomRight Action Button 1 and put the icon of the macro there. /cast nocombat, equipped:Fishing Pole Fishing; nocombat Flight Form; combat Cyclone; form:1 Demoralizing Roar; form:2 Aquatic Form; form:3 Dash; form:4 Travel Form; form:5 Flight Form; In caster form it will cast Fishing or Flight Form when not in combat, Cyclone when in combat, Demoralizing Roar when in bear form, cancel Aquatic Form when swimming, Dash when in cat, cancel Travel form when in leopard and cancel Flight Form when flying. Of course you can edit the macro so it will cast the spells you prefer. External links The Druid forums at the Blizzard official web site have an excellent thread (continued here and here) full of macros for many more situations. Feel free to browse and bump for a sticky. Category:Macros Category:Druids